


Insomnia

by thesilverdoe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: Viren is exhausted but he can't go to sleep. Thankfully, a certain star-touched elf can help with that.





	Insomnia

Lord Viren returned to his chambers after another session with the mysterious Star-Touched elf. The sun had set long ago, it was probably well past midnight and most if not all of the castle was in bed asleep by now. Normally, when walking the halls at so late an hour Viren would conjure up a bit of light to help him find his way back to his room. Instead, he settled on lighting a candle. He wasn’t sure if he was awake enough to effectively keep a light going on the way back via magic.

On his walk back, Viren could not help but replay his conversation he had with the elf. Just before Viren had severed the connection, in that hypnotic voice of his, Aaravos said, “I am sure I will be seeing more of you very soon.” What the hell did that mean? And he always said these things with that smug look in his eyes and that smile on his face. He knew more than Viren, and he knew that Viren hated that he didn’t know. There was no point in asking since Aaravos almost never gave Viren a clear answer to any of his questions, he simply pulled the strange little insect off of his ear and dropped it into the vial.

Speaking of the insect, apparently he had been carrying the vial in his hand with him on the way up from the dungeons. Viren groaned inwardly. So far, the bug had brought no discernable harm to him, but Viren wanted to be within its vicinity as little as possible - even while it was trapped in a glass. He was nearly to his room now and going to collapse into sleep at any moment; he would hide it in his room somewhere until the time came he felt the need to speak to Aaravos again.

Viren crawled into bed, not bothering to change into his nightclothes. He could not believe he was so tired that he would be sleeping in his robes like a child. He shut his eyes and waited for sleep to wash over him. Five minutes went by, ten minutes, twenty, forty-five… Viren opened his eyes in frustration, he stared up at the dark where the ceiling would be. It did not help that his groin was now asking for attention, either. Since his meetings with Aaravos, Viren noticed himself feeling more… restless during or after speaking with him. He chalked it up to being a coincidence. Either that, or Aaravos was able to perform magic on him through the mirror, but what this achieved Viren hadn’t the slightest idea.

Viren sighed and slipped a hand underneath the hem of his pants, lazily playing with himself there. In his age, at times, it became a bit more difficult to perform, but he had barely touched himself and he was hard almost instantly. As he rubbed himself, Viren thought of women in Katolis he found attractive. The idea kept his arousal but none of the scenarios he ran inside his head were enough to reach that catharsis. So now he was tired, aroused, and now frustrated. 

For a moment, just a moment, as Viren sat against his pillow, Aaravos entered his mind. There was a time or two when Viren’s eyes wandered down to Aaravos’ chest, a spot where his robes did not meet and that iris-colored skin was exposed, and if he looked lower, a bit of his stomach as well…

Viren stopped and tried to shake the image of Aaravos out of his head, but the more he tried to get him out, the harder it was for him to stop thinking about the elf. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Viren rubbed his eyes and glanced over to his vanity. He had set the candle down atop the dresser and watched the small flame flicker. The candle sat in front of his mirror, illuminating a tiny part of the reflective surface. The only living thing in Viren’s chambers was himself, so what was that that just moved across the mirror? Viren stood up, pulling his trousers over his erection, and picked up the candlestick, holding it up in front of the mirror. Viren gasped, nearly dropping the candle. Staring from the other side of the mirror was Aaravos, with a kind of amusement on his face that told Viren that he had been standing there for some time. Viren could not be more glad at the moment that the vanity was high enough to hide him from the waist down.

“How - how are you there? In my mirror?”

Aaravos spoke, knowing full-well that Viren could not hear his response. Viren opened the drawer that he had stuck the vial in; he grasped at it, nearly throwing the cork down onto the flat of the dresser as he went to pull the caterpillar out. Once it was in place on his ear, Aaravos spoke again.

“I said that I would be seeing more of you. Did you doubt me?”

Viren became frustrated with Aaravos’ arrogance. “Have you been able to move to different mirrors this whole time?”

“No. As you speak with me, we become more connected, and I am able to follow you through any mirror if I so wish.” Aaravos’ eyes roamed over Viren, stopping where his crotch would be if the dresser was not in the way. “Do not stop on my account.”

A choked sound came from Viren’s throat as he tried to formulate a response. Aaravos shrugged his robe off so that his entire upper body was exposed to the stuttering man on the other side, then his hands went to his pants.

“Wait! What are you doing?” But Viren could not help but wonder what might be hidden down there. His crotch ached when Aaravos stopped his hand.

Aaravos looked up from his pants and at Viren, that smug smile of his ever-present. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Wh - you can’t. I won’t - “

Aaravos’ smirk grew at Viren’s flustered state. “You can’t sleep, and you can’t finish. I can help with that. How may I serve you?”

Viren’s eyes widened at the twist of meaning behind that phrase Aaravos used often. The pleasure between his legs had become a dull throb that was growing harder and harder to ignore.

The elf did not wait for another one of Viren’s stuttering half-sentences and finished his undoing of his trousers. Aaravos stepped back so that all of him could be seen by Viren, who was nearly as red as a Sunfire elf. Just like the rest of him, Aaravos’ cock was the color of amethyst, with spots of darker purple here and there and specks of white stars dotted all along his member, which was fully erect and slowly being pumped by elf’s hand.

Aaravos raised his free hand up to his chest, tracing paths up and down until finally he settled on a nipple, pinching and tugging at it, all while staring at a blushing, frozen Viren straight in the eyes. His own cock that had lost some of its hardness due to neglect became revived in an instant. Viren licked his lips as he watched Aaravos stroke his cock slowly, teasingly. A low sigh of satisfaction left Aaravos’ lips. 

Viren could not take it any longer. He clumsily undid his pants, trying to free himself from them as quickly as possible. Once off, he copied Aaravos and stepped back so that the elf could take him in. One of Aaravos’ eyebrows quirked as if to say ‘not bad’. He watched Viren pleasuring himself with a lewdness that made Viren start to wish that there was not a mirror to separate them. How was he able to undo him so easily, with no touch? He imagined the elf’s hands touching him the way Aaravos was touching himself, that his nipple was being teased, that his neck was being caressed. And then he imagined Aaravos doing those things but with his mouth. Viren groaned, bending his head forward as his pace increased.

The being on the other end of the mirror quickened his pace as well, and not only that, but the stars and constellations that decorated his skin shone brighter. Aaravos was literally glowing. He was angelic; his head thrown back, lips parted, shining amidst the darkness, all while pumping that deliciously purple cock.

Viren wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, the jolts of pleasure running through his body increased in intensity. As if he’d read his mind, Aaravos stuck a finger inside his mouth, sucking on it like candy. His eyes suddenly turned to innocence, even blinking a few times, for God’s sake. What Viren wouldn’t do to walk through that mirror right now and offer himself up the elf. He’d give himself up completely if only to have Aaravos inside him, to take him and use him as he pleased. It pained him that he could not.

“You’re so close, human,” Aaravos spoke. Viren grunted, he imagined the man in the mirror whispering in his ear, nibbling at it, stroking his cock.

He began to pant; he could no longer hold back his whimpers and sighs of pleasure. “That’s it,” Aaravos purred. His own hand increased in speed, and the rays of light emanating from his skin stretched out at least three feet in every direction. Aaravos was more or less a literal star at this point.

Viren’s ears were graced by a few more moans in that deep, sultry voice. Pre-cum was dripping all over the carpet, but he didn’t care. The feeling between his legs tensed and he knew it was only moments until…

“Come, human. Release for me.”

Lord Viren gasped as he finally hit his peak. His cock shot out long, hot spurts of cum all over the carpet, the dresser, even the mirror. Viren held himself up with one hand on the edge of the vanity in case his knees buckled underneath him as he rode out his orgasm. He watched as Aaravos came as well. His hips jutted forward, a small ‘aah’ leaving those lips as sparkling translucent cum arched into the air. The light that Aaravos accumulated exploded like a star bursting into a supernova.

Their hands slowed their jerking motions until finally the end of their climaxes had been reached. Viren’s shoulders raised and fell as his breathing steadied, and Aaravos’ skin had returned to its normal slight glow. They watched each other in silence. Viren couldn’t stop asking himself what the hell had just happened and yet, he could not recall the last time he had experienced an orgasm so intense. He was ashamed to admit it, but he felt hooked. He wanted more, so much more.

The familiar smirk returned to Aaravos’ face. “I think you will have no trouble sleeping now, human. Good night.”

With a wave of his hand, all the lights in Aaravos’ chamber were extinguished. Viren plucked the insect from his ear, dropped it into its glass home, and hid it in his drawer. With a wave of his hand similar to Aaravos’, Viren used magic to clean up his mess. Now that his high had subsided, the tiredness returned and Viren crawled back into bed, drifting into sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
